Are You Ready for Some Zombies?
Are You Ready for Some Zombies? is the first episode and season premiere of Season 4 of The CW's iZombie. The episode first aired on February 26, 2018 and had 0.99 million viewers. Plot While investigating the murder of a Seattle Seahawk superfan, Liv has a surprising vision; Major mentors young, homeless zombies; Ravi carries a torch for Peyton; Blaine deals with a threat looming from his past. Recap TBA Cast Main Cast *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles Guest Starring TBA Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Clint Hicks' - Seahawks fanatic, disdain of zombies, opinionated towards the sport of football. Ravi *'Ben Rooney' - Nudist/Naturist. Brain Food Brainpoppers4x1 1.png Brainpoppers4x1 2.png Brainpoppers4x1 3.png Brainpoppers4x1 4.png Brainpoppers4x1 5.png Brainpoppers4x1 6.png Brainpoppers4x1 7.png Brainpoppers4x1 8.png Brainpoppers4x1 9.png Brainpoppers4x1 10.png Brainpoppers4x1 11.png Tailgate Brain Poppers *Liv chops the brain into nugget-like pieces, she pours several glugs of canola oil into a fryer. In a medium sized bowl, she mixes flour and chili pepper. She coats the pieces in the mixture and deep fries the batch. She then pours different hot sauces on the fried pieces, she mixes them around in the bowl to get them evenly covered and toasts them in a toaster oven — all to the sound of the "Monday Night Football Theme." Comic Panel Titles Brainteaser1.png Gnarley1.png *BRAIN TEASER **Opening the episode, there is a montage of brains and workers at a brain manufacturing facility. This seems to relate to how the brain paste tubes are made: Brains with stamps going from the loading belt to the giant mixing vat to being squeezed into white tubes. *GNARLY IN THE BRAIN PASTE FACTORY **In the brain manufacturing facility, during the opening murder investigation, refers to Mr. Perales saying "I work in a brain processing plant, and this was the gnarliest thing I've ever seen." *A TEEN-Y CONCERN *DOCTOR WHAT?! *JOHN RULES BOOTH *CEMETERY TO TABLE *MAJOR'S MINORS Soundtrack *''Take This Bread'' - The Felice Brothers (Opening) *''Stop, I'm Already Dead'' - Deadboy & the Elephantmen (Opening Theme) *''Heavy Action (Theme from "Monday Night Football")'' - Johnny Pearson *''Refractor'' - Painted Palms *''U Can't Touch This'' - MC Hammer *''Letters of Love'' - MFVGroup Trivia * Romero's (named after George Romero) is actually the Shady Plots funeral home redressed as a restaurant. * Its revealed Ravi's proto-vaccine has left him a "demi-zombie"; he zombifies once a month for a few days, then becomes normal again. This makes him the only zombie to regain complexion and sense of taste. Title Meaning *'Are You Ready for Some Zombies?' - The title paraphrases the 1996 song Are You Ready For Some Football? by Hank Williams Jr., which is a reference to the episode’s victim being a Seattle Seahawk superfan. *Out of Universe, the title is getting fans of the series pumped up for the fourth season of iZombie. **In Universe, the title refers to Seattle being a zombie city and the knowledge of zombies being out in the public. Multimedia Images iZombie S04E01 Promotional (1).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (2).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (3).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (4).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (5).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (6).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (7).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (8).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (9).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (10).jpg iZombie S04E01 Promotional (11).jpg Videos References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season Premiere